Snape's Girl: Year 1
by GharrahGirl
Summary: We all know Harry's adventures, but what are they like from another's eyes? What happens when Severus Snape's daughter decides to befriend the Golden Trio despite being a Slytherin? How will Harry's and her friends view this? Will this friendship hurt her relationship with her dad, or will he put aside is prejudices for her? Find out inside!
1. Meetings and the Sorting

**Alright, so this is my first story... I'm a little nervous here, lol :P Criticism is welcome, but please no bashing ^.^ Don't forget to leave a nice review(or random, funny, criticistic - is that even a real word? Oh well, it is now! :P, etc.) Please and Thank you! **

**Now, this only covers first year, okay? JUST YEAR 1! The other years will be in different stories, mainly so this one isn't sooooo long... :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my own character, Charity... If I did, I'd be writing another book instead of writing fanfics to the current, plus I'd not stop. All else belongs to J.K. Rowling (unfortunately...) **

**~GharrahGirl**

* * *

"Must you barge in to my office without warning?" comes the usual drawl of my father, who smirks behind the black hair that falls straight at each side of his face.

He is wearing his usual black robes, and his arms are crossed. His eyebrow arches up as he waits for me. I smirk in return.

"Of course, Father. Besides, I want to see if I can help with anything in your project."

"A first year student cannot help with this."

I purse my lips.

"A _normal_ one may not be able to, but I _am_ your daughter. You've given me _hundreds_ of extra lessons. Surely, I could help."

"No. Now, go to the main hall. You'll be sorted shortly."

I nod and bid him farewell before I run to where the students are gathering. In my haste, I turn a corner and run straight into a student in the front line, knocking him over and knocking his glasses off. Everyone stops and laughs, and my face heats up dramatically. I pick up the fallen glasses and look over at the boy next to me. My brilliant blue eyes, courtesy of my mother, meet a pair of bright, dazzling green ones. I blush further as I get up and offer a hand. He glances at it questioningly. Finally, though, he takes it, and I help him up, brushing off his shoulders and back slightly.

"Sorry about that. I was in a hurry. I shouldn't have been running. I'm Charity, by the way."

"H-Harry."

I notice him squinting slightly at me and smack my palm to my forehead.

"Oh, duh! Your glasses! Here," I say while chuckling slightly at my own stupidity.

I hand them over, and he puts them on, looking at me once more.

"Again, sorry. I really didn't see you coming. I shouldn't have been running, but I didn't want to be late."

"Didn't you ride the train?"

"Uh, no. My dad brought me here, actually."

He nods and glances ahead at the group, who'd walked passed when they got bored of laughing at us. I catch a glimpse of a scar on his forehead, and his name suddenly clicks.

"Wait, you're Harry Potter, aren't you?"

He looks back at me questioningly and nods.

"It's nice to meet you, then. I promise to make up for knocking you down, though. I owe you one," I say, punching his arm lightly.

He flinches slightly, and I frown. I quickly smile, though. We'd better get going to catch up with everyone else.

"Come on!"

I grab his hand and tug him forward until we're in the front once more. He stands next to a boy with a shock of red hair.

"Harry, where have you been?"

"Charity knocked me over, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," He says, sending me a slight glare that makes me huff angrily.

"Drop the glare. I didn't mean to."

"It _was_ an accident, Ron."

Ron sighs, but nods.

"I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley."

"Charity. Charity Marks," I say, having taken my mom's last name since she and Father never got married.

I catch a glimpse of white blonde hair and look over to see Draco Malfoy heading over. He is wearing a smug smile.

"Charity."

"Evening, Draco."

"Draco?"

I glance at Ron and Harry, who are looking at him confusedly.

"I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Ron snickers, and Draco glares.

I roll my eyes a bit. Draco's sensitive about his pride.

"Think my name is funny, do you? No need to ask _yours_. Red hair, and a hand-me-down robe. _You_ must be a _Weasley_."

He looks at Harry.

"You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. _I_ can help you, there."

He hold a hand out, and Harry's eyes spark with defiance as he looks back up at Draco.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks."

Draco glares as Professor McGonagall comes up and taps him with a scroll.

* * *

We are sorted, and I find myself disappointed that Harry is put in Gryffindor whilst I am in Slytherin. Oh well, I'd only just met him, anyway. I'll likely forget him soon anyhow. I look up at the table and see Father nod once, and I smile. That nod is enough to tell me he's proud. I look away and listen as Dumbledore makes his beginning speech, mainly about Filch's rules and about the Forbidden Forest. He _does_ make an interesting mention of the third floor corridor. Painful death?

One glance at my father's face makes my decision for me, and I make a mental note to keep away from there. The last thing I need is to fight with him during the school year when I can't avoid him by going to my room.

When the food comes out, I eat in silence, listening to Draco's tales about being chased on a broom by muggle helicopters. I raise a brow at the obviously fabricated story, but Crabbe and Goyle both look at him with looks of awe. It's no wonder, of course, though. They are both decidedly thick-headed, and they'll follow Malfoy around like lost puppies. i can see it in their eyes.

* * *

**Well, there's the end of this chapter... Hope you like it. Review and leave your comments. I'll continue only if you want me to, of course. :) **


	2. Potions

**Alright, Chapter Two! Sorry for the short first chapter, but I didn't feel too motivated to go word for word into the sorting, so I skipped most of it. The potion's class will, of course, be in more detail, so this chapter is pretty long. What drama can ensue?**

**Disclaimer: I own no part of this except Charity Lily Marks... If I did, there'd be more than seven books... It'd never end! MWAHAHAHAHA! :) But, alas, I do not own it... if only, if only, right? :) All else belongs to J.K. Rowling (lucky woman .)**

**~GharrahGirl**

* * *

This is it! My first real potions lesson with my dad. I smile and walk in, sitting down away from most of the rest. I haven't clicked well with Pansy and Millicent, but I know I have to eventually. They're my fellow Snakes, after all.

I'm brought out of my silent musings when a boy with a familiar mop of black hair and _very_ familiar blazing bright green eyes sits down next to me. A fellow Gryffindor girl with bushy brown hair sits on his other side. He gives a small smile before flinching slightly with the rest of us as Dad walks into the room, slamming open the door.I raise a brow at the sudden, an slightly intimidating, entrance.

"There'll be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. Many of you will hardly believe that this is magic. I don't expect you to really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even to put a stopper in death- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

I purse my lips at the welcoming speech. He isn't being very supportive of his other students like he is back home when he's giving me lessons. He raises a single eyebrow at Harry, whom I glance at to see him taking notes.

"Potter!"

Harry startles and looks up.

"What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Okay, I know that's not fair of Father to do this. There's just no way Harry would know this, yet. It's our first potions class. I give Father a harsh glance, but he brushes me off, his eyes boring into Harry's, who hesitates. Father completely ignores the Gryffindor girl whose hand is high in the air, her eyes begging him to let her prove her lack of dunderheadness.

"I don't know, sir," Harry says.

Father's lips curl into a sneer, and I frown. What grudge could Father have with an eleven year old boy on the first day in his class?

"Tut, tut- fame clearly isn't everything, is it Mr. Potter? Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Hermione stretches her hand as far as she can, but Father still ignores her.

"I don't know, sir."

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?"

Harry's eyes didn't leave Father's, which impressive for a first year. "What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Hermione finally stands up, her hand still high.

"I don't know. I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"

I grimace as Father's face darkens.

"Sit down," he snaps at Hermione, "Charity, kindly tell Potter the answers to my previous questions. _Now!_"

I frown at his attitude and cross my arms over my chest, glaring into his eyes to let him know my displeasure at his attitude.

"Asphodel and wormwood make the Draught of Living Death, an extremely powerful sleeping potion. A bezoar is a stone found in the stomach of a goat, and it will save you from most poisons. Monkshood and wolfsbane are the same, and they are also known as aconite."

"Good, five points to Slytherin," he says to me before turning to the class, "Well? Why aren't you copying that down?"

Everyone except me starts to copy it down.

"And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter."

He looks around.

"It seems we have an uneven amount of students this year. Charity, you have the pleasure of being with Weasley and Potter," he says, his voice laced heavily with sarcasm.

It makes me purse my lips further, but I comply silently. I'll have to speak with him later.

* * *

I sit on Harry's other side as Father comments on Malfoy's perfect stewing of his horned slugs. Then, a loud hissing fills the room while acid green clouds of smoke spread quickly, disturbing our sight. I see a Gryffindor boy moan in pain as the potion that had burned through his partner's cauldron spilled over and covered him as well with the floor, making us pull our feet up to avoid it. Angry boils spring up all over his legs and arms, and I look on with concern.

"Idiot boy!" Father yells as he clears the potion and smoke with a wave of his wand.

"I suppose you added the porcupine quills before the cauldron was off of the fire?"

The boy only whimpers as more boils start to pop up on his nose as well.

"Take him to the hospital wing," Father spits at the other Gryffindor partnered to the poor boy on the floor.

Then, he rounds on our table.

"Potter! Why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."

Harry opens his mouth to argue, and Ron kicks him as I put my hand over his mouth, glaring harshly at Father.

"Don't push it. I've heard Snape can get nasty," Ron mutters.

I remove my hand from Harry's mouth and clear my throat promptly. Father turns back to me, and eyebrow raised.

"_Sir,_" I say, lacing my voice with cold anger, "Did you yourself not say when sorting us into pairs that we are responsible for _our_ cauldrons, and our cauldrons _only?_ Surely you cannot expect any of us to watch our classmates' cauldrons as well. If that is so, then why not yell at Draco and Vincent, who sit directly next to the Gryffindors? Why not yell at-"

"Silence, you insolent girl," he snaps angrily.

My jaw drops slightly in hurt at his tone, but my jaw quickly clenches in anger, and I glare at him.

"No."

_"What?" _

"I said no. I'll not sit here and watch you blame _Harry_ for another students mistake!"

"_Harry_, is it? I'll see you after class, Charity."

I huff angrily.

"Give me as many detentions as you wish, but I'll _not_ quiet my opinion. You're being _completely_ unfair, and _I_ believe-"

"_Would you hush up, Child!_ I will not stand by and be lectured by my own_ student!_"

My eyes prickle with the threat of tears.

"No, you'd rather yell at your own daughter for _no reason!_"

With that, I push my chair back and stand to leave.

"My office. _Now._"

I stalk past him angrily, slamming his office door behind me. I pace angrily until he comes in a minute or so later, also slamming the door.

"What is this!?"

"What is it!? It's me standing up for an innocent boy! Harry did nothing wrong, and you blame him for _nothing!_ _He's done nothing wrong!_"

"He had the nerve to _not pay attention in my class!_"

_"He was taking notes!" _

_"I don't want to hear your lies!"_

I stay quiet, panting heavily, out of breath from my shouting. My cold, narrowed eyes never leave his, though they prickle with tears. I know my hurt is shining on my face, and he finally sighs.

"Charity-"

I clench my jaw in anger, hiding behind a mask of cool, dangerous anger.

"_Don't talk to me,_" I spit as I walk past him, slamming his office door once more, and go back to my seat.

I notice the rest of the class staring at me in surprise, but I swiftly ignore them and start to work on the potion once more. Father comes out, but he says nothing and merely sits at his desk, scratching his quill angrily across some poor student's essay from a higher year. Harry looks at me questioningly, but I keep my prickling eyes firmly on the cauldron. My hands are shaking with the effort it takes to keep my hurt from showing to the class, and it causes a mistake. I toss in a batch of beetle eyes in without crushing them. The cauldron bubbles dangerously, and Ron and Harry back up. They duck as I hide my face when the cauldron explodes, coating me in the messed up potion. I hiss in a pained breath as it makes my skin bubble. It takes mere moments for blood to start seeping through my pores, drawn out from the messed up potion. Father stands, his eyes wide, but I only back up.

"Potter, take her to the Hospital Wing," he spits angrily, turning to clear up the potion.

Harry nods and gently takes my arm as I shut my eyes tight.

"Why are your eyes closed?" he finally asks after a bit of silence.

"They'll get damaged from the potion leaking into them."

"Thanks," he says softly, almost to low for me to hear, after another pause of silence.

"For what?"

"For sticking up to Snape like that. Is he really your dad?"

I nod, feeling the hurt come back tenfold. Why'd he not believe me? I am his daughter! I've never lied to him before! Why would I start now!? What had I done to lose his trust so quickly? Once again, I feel my eyes prickling with the threat of tears, but I am determined not to cry over this.

* * *

**Well, there's chapter two... If only I truly owned HP so I could just write more books! I shall miss the series... Which, of course, is why I'm writing this fanfic, lol :P**

**~GharrahGirl **


	3. New Friends

**Ahh, another chapter has finally arrived! Now, I wasn't planning on submitting today, but I decided to treat you guys with this since I can't give ya candy, lol :PI hope you had a Happy Halloween, everybody! :D**

** : Thanks! i'm glad ya think so :)**

**Mabajama: I am glad you like it ^.^**

**Jellybeanlover2010: Lol, I know. Snape can be so cruel sometimes :P**

**Snape: what was that?**

**Me: Uhh, nothing?**

**Snape: Lying, too? You'll be writing lines!**

**Me: You can't make me! I own you!**

**Snape: No you don't. You are to write the line "I do not own Harry potter or any of the characters except my own." until you fill three parchments. Start now.**

**Me: Nooo!**

**Snape: Now!**

**Me: *starts writing while glaring at the paper.***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters except my own.**

**~GharrahGirl**

* * *

After Madam Pomfrey finishes reversing the effects, I open my eyes and wipe my eyes carefully. Harry frowns.

"What's wrong?"

"I tried to explain that you were taking notes, and Father just called me a liar. He's never been so rude to me before," I say, my eyes filling with unshed tears.

Harry looks uncomfortable, but he sets a hand on my shoulder nonetheless. He squeezes my shoulder slightly, and I wipe my eyes angrily.

"Sorry, Harry. I shouldn't be crying. I'm-"

"If it makes you feel better, I know what it's like to not have your guardian believe you when you're telling the truth. My aunt and uncle never believe me. They always believe my cousin, Dudley."

I look up, knowing that is can't be easy revealing that to someone you don't' really know. Not to mention a Slytherin. I give him a small smile, and he returns it with a bright one.

* * *

Ron and Hermione meet us outside the Hospital Wing, and Hermione hands me my stuff.

"Thanks."

"Oh it's no problem. Professor Snape also wishes you to know that he'd like for you to go to his office before you go to bed tonight."

My jaw clenches once more.

"Yes, well, I hardly doubt I'll be going."

Harry glances at me.

"Would you like to come with us to Hagrid's house? Ron and I are heading there now."

I bite my lip, seeing the uncertain look on Ron's face. I glance at Hermione to see her look a bit dejected.

"Um, no thanks. I think I'll go back to my common room. Thanks for inviting me, though Harry. I'll see you around."

He nods and leaves with Ron, and Hermione starts off. I quickly catch up to her and smile as she looks over at me, surprised.

"I thought you were heading to the Slytherin common room?"

"I was. Where're you headed?"

"The library," she states with a smile.

I raise a brow.

"The library? On the first day?"

"Yes, well, I really need to find a book for Professor Snape's essay on brewing potion bases and what can go wrong."

"Oh, I know just the book, actually. Mind if I join? We could work together on the essay, if you'd like."

Her face brightens considerably, and she gives me a wide smile.

"Okay!"

* * *

After an afternoon in the library, I find that Hermione is actually a pretty good friend. She's smart, and has a bit of a know-it-all posture, but it just makes her unique, and it's not overbearing. Finally, though, it is nearly curfew, and we must be heading off soon.

"Wait, do you know any good books for flying? I heard they're starting lessons this Thursday."

"They are. I'll be in your class, actually."

"How do you know?"

"My father is a teacher. I've looked through the official papers he gets. He doesn't usually mind, as long as it's already open on his desk back home, of course. Oh, and the book you'll want is _Quidditch Through the Ages_."

I walk with her to the bookshelf and hand it to her. She smiles gratefully, and I can see how nervous she is.

"It's fine, Hermione. Many first years can't fly well. A few pureblood families let their kids fly, but nobody muggleborn or who live in a muggle community would know how to fly."

She blushes bright red at the words and I smile reassuringly.

"Hermione, your parents are muggles, right?"

She nods, looking down slightly. I keep up my smile and elbow her side gently as we walk through the corridors.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with that. My parents were both magical, but your blood status doesn't count. It's your abilities that counts here, and, from what I can figure, you're probably the best in the grade."

She flushes, but smiles.

"Thanks."

"Of course. Don't ever listen to people if they comment on your parents. In fact, coem to me, and I'll set them straight myself."

Her smile widens.

"Does this make us friends?"

"I'd hope so, Hermione. I definitely consider you a friend, hopefully a close one with time."

"As do I."

"Good, then would you mind if we met by the library every evening to finish homework together or to walk the grounds?"

"Not one bit."

"Your other Lion friends won't mind?"

"I've not exactly made friends with my fellow Gryffindor girls. They, I guess, don't care too much for books and learning."

"I, too, haven't made friends with the other Slytherins. I don't like their stuffy, I'm-so-much-better-than-you attitudes."

She nods understandably as we arrive at the place where we must split to get to our common rooms. I smile at her, readjusting the strap to my backpack as we stop at the split.

"See you tomorrow, I hope, Hermione. Good evening, and happy sleeping."

"And to you as well, Charity."

We each go to our common rooms.

* * *

When I arrive there, I groan at the sight of Father sitting at one of the couches, glaring silently at the fire. He looks up and stands upon seeing me. His face is clear of any anger, but I know just how well he can hide emotions. I can't trust his face to tell me whether or not he's upset. I have to use his body language. He has small ticks that go off whenever he's upset, mad, sad, and even happy.

"Charity, where have you been?"

I can see his fingers twitch, meaning he's trying not to clench them in anger. I bring up my own indifferent mask, which I hope will make him see that I don't want to talk to him right now.

"Working on my essay in the library. If you think I'm lying to you, then you can check with the librarian," I say coldly.

He sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. I narrow my eyes slightly at that.

"Charity, I-"

"Don't believe me? Think I'm lying to you? Would rather torture an innocent boy than believe he's done nothing wrong? Can't-"

"Enough!"

I fall silent at his angry shout, and several others flinch.

"I do not want you defying me in my class again, is that clear?"

I merely clench my jaw and cross my arms over my chest.

"I said, is that clear?"

"Chrystal," I spit, my eyes shining with anger. He sighs and walks past me, setting a firm hand on my shoulder as he does.

When he leaves, I fight to keep my face indifferent. I walk toward the dorm and see Draco coming down. He stops when he sees me.

"Hey, I thought I heard someone down here. Was Professor Snape here?"

"Yeah, he just wanted to yell again," I say bitterly.

"Yell? What for?"

"For disrespecting him in class."

"Did he take any points away?"

"No. Goodnight."

I walk past him, but he sets a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you, uh, okay?"

I nod and continue to the dorm. The other girls are already sleeping, so I change silently and go to bed.

* * *

**Ah, and it is the end of Friday! What else could go wrong? Well, what could go right? Hmm... Was Draco showing care? Eh, probably not... but maybe so! O.O**

**Lol I hope you enjoy this third chapter. Don't forget to read and review!**

**~GharrahGirl**


	4. Skippy Mornings and Essay Time

**Ah! I feel horrible. Sorry about this horrendously long wait. I had to study major for finals, and then I just got a job! :D Anyway, I've worked my arse off lately with working right after school until like nine, so I've tried to get some time to update. Then, CHRISTMAS BREAK! Then I had to work on break... -.- well, got today off and spent all day writing, reviewing, and rewriting this chapter. If you're still reading, then I love you all for your patience. I am going to make some definite time in my schedule this next semester to keep updating. I need to serious reconfiguring... Eh, on to that later.**

**c7a7t7: I know, lol. Snape just isn't himself without being over the top about pointless crap. I'm glad you liked the chapter. The comment really lifts my spirits to know you like it :)**

**_Snape: _****Hello, Jellybeanlover2010. Thank you for that, uh, praise. Keep up with your potions. They are at dismal levels, but improvement can be made. You can find those if you turn in your potions book to page 394.**

**(^ lol I ****_had_**** to do the whole 'turn to page 394' thing. Has to be my favorite Snape line XD. )**

**Alrighty then, that takes care of the comments that I adore so very much, so all that's left is the disclaimer... which is pointless...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of this story except for my character and certain added scenes. If I did own this, the book series would not have ended at seven, and I would not be on fanfiction. Nuff said. Onto le story, lol**

**~GharrahGirl**

* * *

I start to rise, but I grown and burrow my head deeper into my pillow in a vain attempt at getting to sleep more. Of course, my subconscious wins, and I'm forced out of bed to rise for the day. I get up and do my morning routine; shower, dress, brush teeth, and brush hair. Finished, I walk downstairs to see who's in the common room. I see Malfoy, who is talking idly with Crabbe and Goyle. I give him a single nod of recognition when his eye catches mine on my way out.

I go to the great hall and sit at the Slytherin table, smiling slightly. It's Saturday, so there's no classes. I still have a few essays to write, but those can get done later. I have the whole day of freedom ahead. That in mind, I grab a bit of food and eat silently until I glance up and catch Hermione's eye. I give her a smile and finish up before walking over. I ignore the stares around the room as I stand behind where she's sitting until she turns and gives me a timid smile.

"Morning, Charity," she said, smiling as she offers the seat next to her.

"Good morning, Hermione," I say with a wide smile as I take that seat.

"Hermione, I was wondering if you'd like to go with me to the lake after you're done eating. It's a beautiful day, so I thought we could skip rocks."

"I'd like that. I'll be finished in a moment."

"I'll wait outside the hall."

She nods, and I get up and leave. I sit at the base of the stairs and stare absently at the sunny grounds through the window for a bit. There's not a cloud in the sky, which is a deep, beautiful blue.

"Hi Charity."

I glance up and smile hesitantly as Harry sits next to me.

"Hiya, Harry. How's Hogwarts for you so far?" I ask timidly, smiling slightly when his face lights up with enthusiasm.

"It's amazing! I've never been to a better place. It's a bit overwhelming, though. The whole magic thing, you know?"

"I, personally, don't. I was raised in a magic home, but Hermione does. She's muggle-born. What was your home like? Was it fun growing up in the muggle world?" I ask eagerly, frowning when he grimaces slightly.

"I didn't have a very normal childhood, really. My Aunt Petunia, who looks like a horse, makes me cook for everybody and take care of her garden and stuff like that. My uncle, Vernon, runs a drill company, so he really takes care of family reputation. Dudley, my cousin, though, just loves getting stuff and eating. Well, when he's not chasing me to beat me up. Him and Vernon look a lot alike. They're both piggy in the face."

I feel my eyes sting.

"Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I'd trade you if I could. My father and I had a row last night, and I'm so mad. He doesn't even care about my feelings. All he cares about is his stupid reputation. I'm an only child, though. I've no idea what having another kid in the house is like. The closest I've come is having Draco over for a few days."

"Malfoy? Why's he there?"

"He's my father's godson. Our families are really close."

"Charity, are you ready to- Oh, hello Harry," Hermione says, smiling as she stands in front of us. Harry gives her a smile.

"Hello Hermione."

"Charity, are you ready to go?"

I nod and stand.

"Harry, would you like to join us,"" Hermione says as Harry stands, too.

"Well, Ron's sleeping. We're supposed to hang out later, though," he says, shrugging.

I see Malfoy walking and walk up to him, grabbing him by the arm.

"Malfoy, do me a favor."

"What favor?"

"Tell Ron Weasley that Harry is with Hermione and I by the lake."

"No way! Get another messenger."

"If you don't I'll tell the entire school about your first time riding a broom," I say, my voice lowering into a threat.

His eyes narrow, "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me," I say defiantly.

He glares for a moment before his pride gets the best of him. He visibly deflates and rolls his eyes.

"Fine!"

"Perfect, thanks," I say, flashing a smile as I leave and return to Harry and Hermione.

They give me questioning looks, and I smile, shrugging.

"Malfoy said he'd tell Ron where to find you, Harry. So, coming?"

"I guess," he says, smiling.

* * *

"How do you do it?"

I chuckle and go back over to Harry to help him out. We've been out by the lake for a few minutes, and Harry's still trying to figure out how to skip a rock. Hermione learned pretty quickly, but Harry has got frustrated with it slightly.

"Here, hold it like this and just flick it. It's all in the wrist," I say, grabbing a rock and showing him how to throw it once more.

He grabs a rock and looks at me.

"Hold it like this?"

"No, no, like _this_," I say, maneuvering his hand around the rock until he's holding it right.

"Okay, now just flick it," I say, demonstrating it once more.

He nods and flicks it, his face a pure mask of determination. He breaks into a wide smile when it skips three times and sinks below the surface. Hermione claps and gives him a wide smile.

"That was very good, Harry!"

"Thanks," he says, smiling as he grabs another.

"Hey, Harry!"

We all look over to see Ron walking up. Harry smiles and waves before skipping the rock in his hand. Ron walks up and stands next to him, giving me a dirty look as he does. I glare at him behind Harry's back.

"Come on, Harry. We can play wizard's chess!"

"Ron, if you want to stay here and skip rocks, nobody minds," I say, extending a metaphorical hand of friendship.

"With a _Slytherin_!? No thanks," he says, snorting as he metaphorically slaps it away.

"Okay, you're seriously starting get on my nerves here, Ron. I've done nothing but be nice to you! Why can't you at least show the same courtesy?"

"Because you're a dirty snake! You're _Snape's daughter_! I mean, any family of that greasy git's has no good written all over them!"

I pull my wand out and point it at his face, my anger bubbling. My mouth falls into a snarl of anger as I narrow my eyes.

"Don't talk about my father like that!"

He pulls his own wand out, glaring.

"Why, don't like to hear the truth about your dad!?"

_"Shut up!"_

"Hey, guys, come on!" Harry says desperately, getting between us and pulling our wands down, "You're both my friends here, and I'd really like it if you could get along. Please try to be nice to each other."

I look at him, and he turns bright, pleading green eyes on me. I sigh and nod, stowing my wand away once more.

"Fine, but only for you, Harry. I'll see you around, okay?"

He nods and goes off with a very angry Ron. I sigh and sit down in the sand. Hermione sits next to me, watching after them for a moment.

"Ronald's behavior was uncalled for. I'm sorry about what he said to you."

"Don't be, Hermione. It wasn't you that said anything wrong."

"Well, I think he's jealous. He doesn't like Harry hanging around you since you're a Slytherin."

"I think he's a prat."

She chuckles lightly and shrugs.

"A bit, perhaps. What do you say we go to the library and finish our essays to cheer you up?"

"Cheer me up? That makes my day worse," I whine, making her smile.

"Oh, come on already," she says, pulling me to my feet.

"Fine, fine!" I say, smiling as we walk together to the library.

* * *

"No, no, no, Charity, the goblin wars were _after _the hinkipunk civil war," Hermione says, pointing to some test in our History of Magic book.

I groan and crumble up my parchment in disgust. My head falls, hitting my forehead against the table as I shut my eyes.

"This is hopeless. How can we be expected to learn this!? He's _so_ boring!"

"I'll let you copy my notes, I suppose."

I look up at her with a wide grin.

"Seriously!? Hermione, you rock!"

She smiles and does a spell under her breath, making a perfect copy of her notes. She hands them to me, and I read them diligently as she continues her essay. I smile and start on my own, occasionally checking back in with her notes.

"Should've guessed I'd find you here."

I smile up at Harry as he sits beside me. Ron sits across from him, looking less than happy.

"what are you doing?"

"History of Magic essay," I say, pouting.

"Yes, which she's being distracted from," Hermione says with mock sternness.

I give her my most fabricated innocent smile, which sends her into chuckles as she returns to her essay. I do the same, ignoring Harry's gaze as he reads over my shoulder. When I finish, I blow on it softly to dry it faster before sitting up and shaking my hand to get the cramps out.

"Don't look so pleased, Charity. We still have our Transfiguration essays to write."

I let my head drop back on the desk.

"Hopeless, I swear!"

She and Harry chuckle, and I raise my head back up. I roll up my History of Magic essay and set it in my bag before I pull out fresh parchment and my Transfiguration notes. I silently start in on the essay as Harry and Ron start a game of exploding snap.

* * *

"Finished," I say, smiling as I set the essay down. Hermione looks up from her own and smiles, finishing a sentence before setting her own quill down.

"As am I," she says, smiling and sitting up slightly straighter.

"DO you guys do this often?" Harry asks.

"What, meet in here to work?"

He nods.

"Yeah. We work well together, and she helps me out when I need it."

"Do you help here when she-"

"She never needs help," I say, giving her a wink.

She flushes at the compliment and smiles gratefully.

"She's a regular genius."

"So, are you excited for flying class on Thursday?"

I smile and turn to full face him on the bench.

"_So _much. I've never flown before."

"I thought you grew up in a magical home?"

"I did, but Dad hates Quidditch and doesn't really see the use of brooms. I've never flown."

"Well, at least I'm not the only one."

"Nor have I, Harry," Hermione puts in, setting down _Quidditch Trough the Ages._

"I've flown with my brothers a bit," Ron says, "It's fun. You'll love it, Harry."

"I hope so."

"Harry, I'm sure you will. Who wouldn't love flying?"

Harry smiles at me and shrugs.

"My thoughts exactly. I think Neville's really nervous about it, though."

"I wouldn't blame him. No offense, but that boy needs some serious luck donations, because he has _so_ much bad luck."

The three nod, then Ron stops and glares at the table when he realizes that he's getting along with me.

"Well," I say, looking at my watch, "We should be getting to dinner in the great hall."

We all pack and go to the great hall to eat.

* * *

**Alright, that seems like a nice stopping point... I think that is my longest chapter, lol.. Yay! Well, I should be getting to bed... It's 5 am, I haven't slept yet, and I have work at 2 this evening... Crap. Eh, looks like coffee and I are becoming best friends today lol. **

**Alright, now I'm a bit stumped on my plotting... Care to help? Alright, I need opinions... **

**1) Do you want to see a soft side to Snape, or do you like the sarcastic attitude he always has?  
2) Should we see more of Malfoy and her building friendships up?  
3) Should I get in another POV? If so, who's?  
4) What's your opinion of Charity's character? What should her pet be? What should I add to her character?**

**Important questions! Lol leave your answers in your comments below, and I'll check them out! I'll even post the results on the next chapter! Alright, keep commenting and giving me pointers I need! Peace out, and I hope you all had a very happy Christmas and have even happier plans for New Years!**

**~GharrahGirl**


End file.
